


Channel Zero Darkness For Your Eyes Only

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Channel Zero (TV)
Genre: Bats, Danger, Demons, Evil, F/F, F/M, Goths, M/M, Monsters, Scary, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: This Is The Zone where Nightmares and Monsters Become Real and there is no Place To Run cause you can run but you can't Hide.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello cause name is ApocalypseBot and I'am Your Most Unfortunate Host throughout your Terrifying Ordeals. And I have some Mighty Scary Stories to tell you but I think it's much Better If You're Actually Experiencing All Of It first hand. I Hide In Your Phone/I also hide in your Laptop and You're going to need all The Luck You Can Get but I will also be Lurking Around you as an Black Cat/Don't be Allergic To Me. And I have a Dear Friend Of Mine named Mistress Sybila and as you suspected I'am Her Famillar and she is My Witch and I can do All Sorts Of Dark Magic want to see maybe some other time then. My Mistress Sybila also has Dark Magic Of Her own and she will definitely show you whenever she can Crash Our Party anyways Today's Story Is (The Bleeding Blind Eyes Of Ra). Once There Was A Owl and The More The Owl Saw Was The Wiser The Owl Became Once It Learned Not To Say A Word Or So I've Heard anyways The Real Story Goe's like this There was. A Foolish Young man whom Lived On A Farm With His Three Younger Siblings and His Wise Mother whoever this Young Idiot Farmer never listened to Anyone. And Liked to Secretly Get Drunk so One Day He Forgot To Go To Church and Went Drinking in A Field With A Friend after Stealing Money from His Mother's Drawer and Taking Of With His His Father's Hunting Rifles. Then He See's Red Door and he Opens it and he finds himself In A Lovely Field Full Of Sunflowers and then suddenly Many White Rabbits Appear then a Beautiful Blonde Girl around their age appears. They Offer Her so Brew but she says that she just wants to Dance With Handsome Boys. So They Agree Then She Dances with them then she Chops off their Heads with a Sytch and Drinks Their Blood so The Wise Mother searches for her dumb son as Her Younger Children A Plagued With Bleeding Eyes/White Rabbits and Visions Of A Fiery Death as a Beautiful Woman Sings To Them and Offers The A Sunflower as The Psychic tells The Poor Mother I Have The Skulls Of Your Son and His Friend but unfortunately nobody will ever find Their Bodies. So The Mother Then Asks so whom is The Savage That Cut My Baby Down and The Psychic Answers Lady Midday and trying to Defeat Her Is Like Trying To Extinguish The Sun Itself but Mother Runs goe's into The Neighbors Field and Set's It On Fire while Praying/Holding A Cross and The Fire Burns The Grief Stricken Mother To Death as an Huge White Rabbit Eats Her. Then LadyMidday she disguises herself as The Mother and Goe's To The Farm House and Sets The House On Fire And The Psychic Is Also On Fire With Her Eyes Bleeding. Story Viewer you Find Yourself In The Same Small Village In Summer and Your In A Sunflower Field and People all around you are On Fire and They Are Screaming Your Name and yelling Help Me as Huge White Rabbits leap about. And When You try To Leave you find that you can't leave and your eyes start to Gush Out Blood Like a small Stream but it's to late since you're now also on fire for all of Eternity.


	2. Mandela Effect Of Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Two Headed Snake and When It Bites

Hey there again it's Your Furry Fury named Apocalypse The Creepy Internet Cat and I have come once again come To Give You A Story to Scar You Stiff. Anyways there Where there is will there is always a way enough though I just crawled out of Hell so I give you Mandela Effect Of Misery. There Lived a Bored House Wife who decided to Dabble In Witchcraft By Buying Occult Books/Trying To Cast Spells and got more than she bargained for. When when She Went Into Another World/A Dangerous World where it was Always Cold and Snowy With Blood In The Snow/Gaint Snakes Or Gaint Half Snake People Would Try To Eat Her. And When she came back and Her Children and Husband's Eyes had bottons Sawn onto Them and They were mean and said Horrible Things to her. And her Real Family was being Eaten By Gaint Spiders over and over again as Huge Bats Got In Her Hair and Would Bite The Novice Witch over and over again making Crimson Drip Steadily Down Her Head. And Every Time She Would Find Her Real Family then She would End Up In The Snowy Bloody Wasteland or She would End Up With The Evil Replacement Familey who Would Chase Her Around With Big Knifes and Push Her. Dear Listener you now find yourself in A Snowy Forest with Gaint Snake Like Humanoids surrounding you and Plump Bats are also now In Your Hair attacking you/Draining You're Brain Dry and You Run Through A Green Door and when get inside Your Familey is Holding Big Knifes. And The Gather All Around You and You Run Upstairs and Blood Gushes A River When You Get Upstairs and You Get Wash Away. And You Drown In Blood For Infinity and beyond as Drown and Drown meanwhile your Whole Real Familey is Being Eating Alive By Gaint Hunger Spiders over and over again.


End file.
